Our Crazy Total Drama Reunion!
by LadyIceCherry
Summary: *Previously Our Crazy TDWT Reunion* Bridgette, Izzy, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Trent, Noah and Geoff are invited back on the show by Chris McClain to survive one summer in Las Vegas! There will be drama, romance, fights, and all out craziness! D/C/T/G, H/A, G/B, and Noah/Izzy weirdness. Rated T for Izzy and language.
1. Welcome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Franchise or any of the characters.**

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning**

"Hey, I'm Chris McClain. Your host of the FAMOUS Total Drama series. Welcome to the 5th season, TOTAL DRAMA REUNION!" Chris's voice booms loudly outside the large building where the competitors would be meeting.

"As you can see, we are standing in front of the Hampton Coliseum." Chris said referring to the crown like building he was standing in front of. "That's right folks, this season will take place in the U.S.A! Only we won't be staying in Virginia for long. Let's go inside."

The camera cuts to a large auditorium. Chris stands on the large stage.

"Let's meet our first contestants: Noah and Izzy!"

Noah and Izzy looked the same as they did 2 years ago, only a bit taller. They sit in the metal chairs that are on the stage.

"Noah, you finally got yourself a girl, eh?" Chris snickered.

"NO! Izzy hijacked my car and slept in it!" Noah explained.

"Besides, Izzy's dating E-scope now, right Izzy?" Izzy uses her hand to talk to herself. She raises he pitch of her voice and starts to speak. "That's right everybody! My heart belongs to E-scope now, even though he missed our date yesterday!"

Noah slowly moves away from Izzy.

"Anyways, let's welcome our next guest! Gwen, Geoff and Duncan!" Chris announced.

Gwen, Geoff, and Duncan sit down in the chairs.

"So Gwen and Duncan. Anything awkward happen on your ride here?" Chris asks. "Any fighting that the camera didn't pick up?

"Nope." They say in unison.

Geoff scoffed. "Yeah right. You guys were arguing the whole time. I was about to get out of the car and walk."

"Geoff! What's up man!"

"I don't want to be here." Geoff whines.

"What the hell is wrong with you Chris?" Gwen says angrily. "I can't believe you made your dumb interns kidnap me!"

Chris rolls his eyes and looks at the names of the next contestants.

"Now welcoming-"

"OMG GIRLS! It's Trent and Alejandro! LET'S GET THEM!" Trent and Alejandro burst through the door and slam it hard behind them. Trent made sure the door was lock (and bolted) before backing away. The 300 (or more) fan girls were still banging on the door.

"So I'm guessing you enjoyed your trip over here?" Chris says.

"What do you think?" Alejandro said. "We just had to run from a hoard of pre-teen girls."

"Quit complaining. Next we have Bridgette and Heather."

Bridgette and Courtney came in laughing. Old friends catching up.

"Why are you guys so happy?" Gwen said.

"Why wouldn't we be? We just had the best limo ride ever! There was a HOT TUB!" Bridgette said happily.

"WHAT."

"I'm guessing Courtney pulled another lawsuit to get the best limo," Duncan joked.

Courtney glared. "No, we got the limo because Chris insisted we take it. But if it makes you feel better, yes. I did pay for it." Courtney said sarcastically.

"Alright, enough chit-chat." Chris said. "We still have one more contestant and I paying for this room by the hour. Next up, the queen of mean, HEATHER."

"It's about time." Heather said. "I thought I would have to stand there forever." She sits down next to Courtney, _far _away from Alejandro.

"So, we're going to the hotel now right?" Izzy asked bouncing in her seat. "This is sooo exciting! Ooh, one time -"

"Wait, you got us a hotel instead of the crappy places we've had all four seasons?"

"If you guys would shut up and let me talk I can tell you!" Chris said angrily. "Anyways, you will be staying at the _Remardió _hotels in Las Vegas. You're Grande Suite will include 5 bathrooms, 2 extra-large rooms, powder rooms, 9 walk-in closets, 2 glass-enclosed steams showers, 2 marble baths with whirlpool, a marble foyer, high-speed WiFi, an outdoor solarium with water features, a wet bar and mini bar that seats 10 people, conference room, 24 hour room service, 10 king sized beds, lofty living room with fireplace, home theatre and 150 inch plasma HDTV, enchanted walkway that leads to an indoor garden, and access to more than 300 different movies. Also, you get a VIP pass to most of the Las Vegas clubs and free spa treatment!" Everyone cheers as Chris says this.

"How did you get all of this?" Courtney asks.

"Eh, I pulled a few strings. Now leave! You're about to miss your flight."

**Alright, I finally got this 1st chapter out! I had to force myself to finish this since I like to procrastinate ALOT! I'm currently working on the first chapter of Wawanakwa School of the Arts, so look out for that! **

**Next chapter they'll board their plane and get to the hotel. :D**


	2. Plane Ride and the Hotel

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Franchise or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Two**

**"The Plane Ride"**

"I can't believe he actually got us a private jet." Bridgette said, leaning back in her comfortable seat. Geoff was sitting right beside her.

"So when are we going to tell everybody?" Geoff asked.

"Soon, just not right now. They'll probably have a heart attack when they find out."

On the other side of the plane, Courtney and Heather were talking.

"So you're officially back from your, 'hiatus'?" Heather asked.

Courtney nodded.

"Where did you go anyways? I heard that Chris had one hell of a time trying to contact you."

"I didn't know people cared." Courtney said. "Is it really that important."

"I'm curious, so yes. Yes it is."

Courtney sighed. "If you must know, I was with my parents for that whole time."

"Oh ok," Heather said, even though she didn't believe that one bit.

xxx

"Woah, Bridgette stood in awe as she looked at the hotel. It was in front of the beach and seemed to look even prettier in the night sky. It looked like it stretched on for miles of land and was at least 1260 ft tall.

"I know." Geoff came and put his arm around Bridgette.

Courtney had a hard time getting the suitcases. She was sick last weekend and Bridgette had packed for her. She had packed _a lot _of stuff.

"Need some help?" A voice said from behind her. She turned to see Trent with a luggage cart.

"Yes please." She whine.

Trent chuckled. He grabbed the suitcase and tried to pick it up but when he did his arm snapped back down.

"Woah. What all did you pack Court?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Bridgette packed for me."

"No wonder."

Courtney laughs.

Duncan and Gwen were looking at this and were growing jealous.

"Why are they hanging out?" Gwen asked.

Heather heard this and replied. "They're hanging out because they can. Jealous much?"

"Nobody asked you Heather." Gwen growled.

Heather rolled her eyes. "You are technically talking about my friend."

"Not even Courtney could be friends with a person like you." Duncan said.

"Well, Courtney's a sweetheart and knows how to give second chances. Unlike some people…" Heather responded.

"That's not true; she didn't give me and Duncan a second chance." Gwen protested.

"Well I didn't break her heart into itty bitty pieces, did I?"

Gwen looked at Heather with the most hateful look she could muster. Heather returned the look right back. Courtney and Trent walked over with the luggage cart and confused looks.

"What's going on with you guys?" Courtney asked.

Heather smirked with an evil gleam in her eyes that Courtney hadn't seen since TDA. "Everything's just fine Courtney. I was just catching up with 'Little Miss Ball of Sunshine' over here." Then she walked into the hotel, her stiletto clicking on the pavement the whole way there.

xxx

The gang walked into the penthouse. Chris was right, it was huge. Everything was right where it was supposed to be; not a speck of dust around. The girls and boys rooms were marked colored differently; the boys dorm was blue and the girls dorm was pink. When you went inside, the headboard was marked with the name of the competitor in bright gold letters.

It was all silent until the doorbell rang. Noah stopped unpacking to open the door. When he opened it a middle aged man was at the door, wearing a business suit.

"Hi, my name is Mr. Remardió. I understand some of the Total Drama cast is staying here." Noah nodded. "Well, in that case, there has been a dinner planned for you. Be down in 30 minutes; dress formal. Goodbye." He left without another word.

Everyone was finally in the living room when Noah had time to tell them.

"While you guys were unpacking, I opened the door for Mr. Remardió and he said that there is supposed to be a dinner for us. He also said to dress formal. While you guys figure something out, I'm gonna go get my emergency tux."

"You have an emergency tux?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes and it's really coming in handy today too." Noah went into the bathroom to change.

"Well, Court. It's a good thing I packed you all those cocktail dresses." Bridgette said taking a sip of water.

"Really? I'm glad I didn't pack my stuff now." Courtney and the others went to go get their clothes on.

When everyone came out, it was the girls who looked stunning. Courtney was wearing an olive green cocktail prom dress with a bow tied around her waist and black stilettos. Bridgette was wearing a blue cocktail dress with a large diamond studded belt and black flats. Gwen was wearing a black gothic sleeveless cocktail dress with a collar. Izzy wore a red cocktail dress with red flats. Heather wore a pure white baby doll dress with white winter knee-high boots.

"Why do they call it a baby doll dress, I mean if it was wouldn't it be on a baby doll? Ooh this reminds me of the time that my uncle went to a cocktail party and he thought it was just for the shrimp so he dressed up as a huge lobster and…" Izzy rambled on.

"I thought you said that you packed some cocktail dresses?" Bridgette said.

"I did but i never wore this dress before, at least i'm not showing any gothic pride like Gwen over here." Heather pointed her manicured nail at wen.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Please Heather. We all know that the real reason that you wore that is so you can be as slutty as possible." she shot back.

"Guys, can we at least try not to fight." Courtney said as she adjusted a bun. "We're supposed to be having fun."

Izzy grabbed Gwen and Heather's hands. "Well come on guys the shrimp awaits!"

**I'm glad I got this chapter out early. :D Now I may have time to update another story…**

**Well, I am tired and I want to sleep! **

**R&R!**


	3. The Cocktail Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Franchise or its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

"This is the best chocolate I've ever tasted!" Courtney said as she dipped another strawberry in the chocolate fountain.

Bridgette laughed. "I thought you said you were giving up chocolate?"

Courtney shrugged. On the other side of the room, Izzy and Noah were doing a pinnate challenge.

"Izzy! Stop swinging at me! The pinnate's over there!" Noah said, trying to dodge Izzy's swings.

"But this is way more fun!" Izzy said with a devious grin. "Ooh, I wonder if candy will come out of you!"

Noah's eyes went wide before he ran away screaming.

At a booth, Heather, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Geoff and Alejandro were quiet. Heather and Gwen were glaring at each other.

"So…." Geoff said, trying to break the long silence.

"Look at Courtney packing on the pounds," Heather muttered.

"You say you're her friend yet you talk bad about her," Gwen scoffed.

Heather narrowed her eyes. "I'm not talking bad about her, I'm just voicing an opinion. Mind your own business, _boyfriend stealer._"

"So did you guys see watch the news yesterday?" Trent said trying to change that subject

"At least I didn't push my boyfriend off a cliff." Gwen muttered taking a sip of water.

Heather lunged at Gwen, knocking her to the ground. Gwen was surprised at first, but then quickly got back up and grabbed Heather's hair and yanked it. _Hard._ The guys were about to pull them off of each other, but Chris ran out.

"Wait, this seasons contract says that you can't stop fights." The guys sighed and Chris left.

Gwen threw Heather into the chocolate fountain, which fell over, covering Bridgette, Courtney and a few other people in chocolate.

"Nice," Courtney said, wiping chocolate out of her face, "Just, nice."

Gwen and Heather fell down in the chocolate puddle, rolling around and pulling each others hair.

"Ooh, chocolate party." Izzy said, taking the blindfold off. "I'M IN!" She jumped into the chocolate, making it splash everywhere. By now, the five girls were all covered in chocolate.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough." Trent said pulling Gwen off of Heather. Alejandro helped Heather up.

Heather looked at her white - err, _brown _dress. "Look at what you did! My dress is ruined!" She screeched.

"Me? You're the one who fucking attacked me!" Gwen yelled back.

"If you would've kept you mouth shut, none of this would of happened!"

"Alright listen up you sons of bitches!" Courtney screamed. "This is both of your faults! Thanks to you two, the party's ruined, the floors a fucking mess, and my dress - _a new dress_, might I add, is ruined." She seethed.

"Ooh,_ dirty mouth_." Izzy said, imitating the gum commercials.

"Shut up Izzy!" The three girls said.

**xxx**

Courtney was in the pool with her black and white vintage bikini on. The door opened and she was expecting Bridgette or Izzy, but instead it was Duncan.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Here." he said tossing her a bottle.

She caught it and read the label. "Beer? We're underage."

"Correction, _you're _underage." Duncan replied.

Courtney shrugged and set the bottle in the cup holder.

"Those two years you were gone," Duncan started. "Where did you go?"

"Why does everyone know about that?" Courtney said, annoyed.

"You're kidding right? It was all over the tabloids."

"You read those?" Courtney joked.

"Pssh, no."

"Then I was with my parents." Courtney said smiling.

**xxx**

Things were awkward between them and she knew it. Gwen and Trent were sitting at the table, in complete silence.

"So, how are plans for your would tour coming?" Gwen asked. Trent looked up.

"Pretty well, I guess." Trent smiled. "What about you?"

"I'm writing a book and I have writer's block. Not much excitement." Gwen laughed. "You and Courtney, are you guys dating? There's been a lot of talk."

"It's not like that." Trent said. "We're just friends, I promise."

"Oh, okay." Gwen said, relaxing.


End file.
